The invention is directed to an electromagnetic fuel injection valve having a valve section guided in a housing and actuated by an armature cooperating with a fixed valve seat. A fuel injection valve and a process to manufacture the fuel injection valve is already known in which the adjustment of the armature stroke takes place by underlaying spacers of varying thickness. Such a working operation prevents automation in the manufacturing operation, is expensive, and encompasses too large deviations in the ejection quantities of the individual fuel injection valve.